


Demigods

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Greek gods, Hell, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Omega Verse, kinda like Thor too, olympus, patrick is a blue demon, pete is a golden prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Kinda like Thor movies meets the Greek gods but there’s only one crown prince and a blue demon that’s made to kill him





	Demigods

Pete knew he was screwed when his father, Zeus summoned him to the throne room. He told all advisors and even the young gods mother to leave to room so he could talk to pete in private. The look on Zeus' face told pete the entire story. He knew he was in deep shit this time for nearly starting a war against another realm, stupid move peter. Zeus didn't spend centuries making peace in all the realms so his reckless son would reverse it all with his stupid antics.

Pete shifted uncomfortably under his father's intense gaze. He was waiting for his father to speak first, not dating to look him straight in the eyes. He was beyond furious, glaring at pete with a fiery gaze, lighting and thunder struck and pete jumped.

"I've had enough peter" he yelled suddenly and the thunder clapped again making the younger god jump and finally look up at his father who looked just as furious as before,

"You reckless child, you never think about the consequences to your actions!"

Pete opened his mouth to speak.

"Silence!" His father yelled. "I do not wish to hear your excuses this time." Pete closed his mouth and Zeus carried on yelling,

"You nearly started a war that could've broken our peace treaty! That was the last straw, Peter. Your actions have to be punished." He finished.

Zeus stood up, lightning flashing again as he did and stepped towards his son, pete stepped back not trusting his father after his outrage but the king of gods yelled and pete tensed up as his father approached. He ripped off the golden pins on petes shoulders dropping his cape to the ground and removed his crown before throwing it across the room, pete gasped and looked at where he crown lay and his father spoke again,

"You aren't worthy of your prince title, you aren't worthy of the crown"

He took away Petes immortality and the young gods glow was gone and pete felt weak and defenceless,

"Until you learn to not be a savage you shall live on earth with the mortals. One you prove you are worthy enough and can behave like a king, you shall return" and with that Zeus pushed him off the edge of Olympus and pete yelled as he fell from Olympus and plummeted to the ground, blacking out on impact with the ground. His mortality kicking in fully when he landed on the earth.

Pete hitting the ground awoken hades from his slumber, one of the lost souls told him that the golden prince had been banished to earth and is now mortal. Hades yelled in joy and was quick to go to his creation he had been working on since his last encounter with the prince, he walked towards where they lay and smiled slightly. They were still a child, but they were wronged and went to hades for help, Patrick was his name and hades felt sympathy for him and took the boy under his wing... well cape? And morphed him into a god fighter. The god was waiting for this moment to wake him up too and finally see his pride and joy in action.

He broke his pendant and let the boys soul enter his body again and Patrick gasped, sitting up abruptly and looking around with wide eyes, hades wrapped an arm around his shoulder carefully,

“Easy there child," Hades says, lightly having Patrick lay back down,

"Where am I? What's happening?" He asked in a shaky voice not remembering the events that led up to his slumber.

"You're in hell, and I brought you back to life, in a way." Hades replied and ran a hand down Patrick’s cheek,

Patrick looked around with wide eyes before jumping up to run, only to fall and be caught by hades who wrapped his arms securely around Patrick and put him back on the stone column that he was rested on.

"That won't get you anywhere." The god said,

"Why am I here?" Patrick asked tears in his eyes as he saw his skin was now blue and dead looking seeing his appearance in the reflective walls.

"Your here to help me with killing a nuisance." Hades said and Patrick stopped looking around to look up at the god,

"What if I don't want to?" Patrick asked and met the black eyes of hades. He immediately regretted it as the gods hand made its way around his throat and Patrick's eyes widened.

"You have no choice" he said and Patrick's eyes flashed yellow.

He let go on the demon and stood up straight. 

"Now" he started and looked Patrick up and down,

"There's a matter of clothing that needs to be issued. We need you in proper armour if you are going to aid me in getting rid of that bratty princess" he said

And Patrick looked down, blushing purple when he realised that he was naked, in an instant hades clicked his fingers and Patrick had on black and blue armour that matched his blue tinted skin perfectly, they were comfortable and felt like a second skin but it was tough and has shoulder plates. Patrick actually liked the armour given and stood up on shaky legs with the help of hades.

His eyes sparked yellow and he looked up at the god of death,

"What should I do first?"

"Earn his trust. Figure out what makes him weak, vulnerable. He may be mortal but that doesnt mean he's forgotten his training

"Oh and something else" hades said,

Patrick turned around and felt hades pull him closer and their lips met. Patrick felt dizzy and struggled to stand up as he felt something spark inside him. Hades let go and Patrick gasped slumping against him and holding on to the god struggling to stand properly.

"What did you do?" He gasped and hades chuckled,

"I gave your my power and memories, you will be fine soon" he said and Patrick squeezed his eyes shut,

"You didn't think I would let you face The golden prince while powerless would you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably re edit this bc it’s only a draft


End file.
